Hummerkey
hummerkey (ハマアキ) is an with a thin and high voice which sometimes even reminds one of that of a girl, like in his cover of "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" , however he also can change this voice into a lower, boyish voice as seen on his "Lost One no Goukoku" . Despite having a voice, that can border to that of a female, he claims, that he is not a .hummerkey's Nico Nico Douga userpage Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (2011.02.02) # "Doubutsu Uranai" (2011.02.28) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (2011.04.03) # "Kitchen de Kappa ga Tanishi Yude Teru" (2011.05.01) # "Love Trigger" (2011.05.15) # "Hero" (Parody) (2011.05.15) # "Babylon" (2011.05.21) # "Sorane Silencer" (2011.05.28) # "Usotsuki" (Liar) (2011.06.18) # "Ama no Jaku" (2011.06.21) # "Juvenile" feat. hummerkey and xx (2011.06.25) # "glow" (2011.06.26) # "Happy End Gretel" (2011.07.04) # "Minus Password" (2011.07.12) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (2011.07.18) # "Melancholic" (2011.07.29) # "Happy Synthesizer" (2011.08.03) (Community only) # "Twinkle" (2011.08.05) # "Noisy Lover Soul" (2011.08.14) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.08.18) (Community only) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" feat. hummerkey and Dazbee (2011.08.19) # "Abstract・Nonsense" (2011.08.23) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (2011.09.01) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream-Eating Black and White Baku) (2011.09.08) # "Hello, Worker" feat. hummerkey and Eve (2011.10.21) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) (2011.10.24) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.11.04) # "Dreamer Eater" (2011.11.14) # "Just Be Friends" (2011.12.01) (Community only) # "Gambling Syndrome" (2011.12.12) # "PONPONPON" (2011.12.19) (Community only) # "Genjitsuteki Ronri Shugisha" (A Realistic Logical Ideologist) (2012.03.13) # "White Day Nan" (2012.03.14) (Community only) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a very Hurtful Pain) feat. hummerkey and Eve (2012.06.04) # "Rin Len Uchuu Touzokudan" feat. hummerkey and Dazbee (2012.06.09) # "Clap Clap" (2012.07.04) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (2012.07.04) (Community only) # "Tetsubou to Akatonbo no Koubi" (2012.08.21) # "Joudou Classic" (2012.08.24) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (2012.10.14) # "Shinzou Democracy" feat. hummerkey and Eve (Heart Democracy) (2012.10.30) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.12.03) # "Keppekishou" (Clean Freak) (2013.03.09) # "Rockbell" (2013.03.20) # "Makeinu Shijou Shugi" (2013.05.06) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" (2013.06.17) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (Lost One's Weeping) (2013.06.17) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.09.23) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Lifespan and the Last Day) (2014.01.14) # "Koshitantan" (2014.02.02) # "Nakimushi Robot" (Crybaby Robot) (2014.02.18) # "Umiyuri Kaitei Tan" (Sea Lily Deep Sea Tale) (2014.04.14) # "Kokuhaku Rival Sengen" (Confession Rival Declaration) (2014.05.06) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (Monsters Exercise Number One) (2014.08.31) # "Kakuri Byoutou" (Isolation Ward) (2014.09.15) # "Yokuatsu Sakuran Girl" (Oppression Confusion Girl) (2014.09.23) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) (2014.12.30) # "Sasha" (2015.02.02) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (Dawn and Firefly) (2015.05.12) # "Tenkou Zenya" (The Night Before Transferring Schools) (2015.08.09) # "Strato Stella" (2016.03.29) # "Alien Alien" (2016.08.13) # "Suna no Wakusei" (Sand Planet) (2018.02.12) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery |eve hummerkey hello worker.png|hummerkey and Eve as seen in their cover of "Hello, Worker" |eve hummerkey hello worker2.png|hummerkey and Eve as seen in their cover of "Hello, Worker" |eve hummerkey shinzou.png|hummerkey and Eve as seen in their cover of "Shinzou Democracy" |hummerkey tmbox.png|hummerkey as seen in his TmBox }} Trivia * He likes VOCALOID, western music, One Piece, Downtown, Leon, Disney, TATTOO, dancing, Disney, Omurice, the PS2 and PS3.His Twitter info External Links * Twitter Category:NND Trap Utaite (Male)